


Summer breeze

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy moment in time to counter the sadness from the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer breeze

He could smell the musk in the air from the heat and their activities. Will was feeling exhausted before Matthew was finally sated. In the end he didn’t even try to stand to open the window. Instead he ran his fingers over Matthew’s sculpted abs, letting every overworked muscle in his body stay limp. Will didn’t want to lose his pillow, but finally the feeling of sweat rolling down his back made him take vocal action.

“Can you open the window baby?”

Will used the endearment with purpose, he knew that Matthew couldn’t resist upon hearing it. He could hear Matthew smiling; he didn’t even have to see him to know his expression or the way that Matthew would be looking at him.

“Of course.”

Will forced Matthew to move him, staying boneless as he was forced onto his back his head flopping against the pillow. 

He let his eyes roam Matthew’s back, enjoying the sight of his body. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat, only drawing attention to each muscle as he made the short walk. Matthew had never let up on his fitness in the time they had been together and the thin muscle in his back flexed when he fought to open the old window. 

They still hadn’t been able to get the money for a new air conditioner, but as Will watched Matthew standing in front of the window, with a light breeze blowing Matthew growing curls and the look of relaxation on his face, the heat didn’t seem so bad. 

His fingers itched to touch Matthew again. 

“Stop hogging the breeze and come back to bed.”

Matthew looked over his shoulder back at Will, his lopsided smirk firmly in place. 

“Aren’t we demanding?”

Matthew teased, before making his way to the bed. His walk always looked so relaxed, and Will envied him that. The only time Will was that relaxed was times like these when his muscles were so tired could no longer tense.

Will waited for Matthew to settle into bed again before shifting so that his head was resting on his chest. The air felt less stuffy and he could already feel his eyes drooping

“You knew who I was when you moved in.”

Matthew hummed in agreement, his hand coming up to rest on Will’s back. Will doesn’t even mind the warmth from Matthew’s body; it only further encourages the sleep that is trying to take over.

His last thoughts were of the hand rubbing over his back, touches both gentle and reverent.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluff for clockface-5 (:


End file.
